


Grindr

by Migliaccio



Series: 比利时发生甚么事了 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Well...Almost
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migliaccio/pseuds/Migliaccio
Summary: 一次美妙的偶然相遇，和偶然之后发生的事。
Relationships: Kevin De Bruyne/Thibaut Courtois, Thibaut Courtois/Thomas Meunier
Series: 比利时发生甚么事了 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050038
Kudos: 3





	Grindr

**Author's Note:**

> "又一个夜晚"后续，阴阳怪气系列，渣男警告之网恋没有好下场

默尼耶和库尔图瓦站在床的两边，默尼耶双手插在浴袍口袋里，库尔图瓦抱着自己的胳膊。他们俩面无表情地瞪着对方，谁也不动一下。

“我今天来不是在床边站一晚上的。”库尔图瓦说。

“我也不是。”默尼耶回答，“所以你为什么不趴下，让我们俩都好过点儿？”

库尔图瓦回给他一个一点儿都不性感的白眼，“不可能，”他说，“是你先点了我的赞，你趴下。”

要叙述这个十分丢人的故事，我们必须从两名百无聊赖的男士和一个名叫Grindr的手机软件讲起。谁不喜欢找一个天气怡人的傍晚，在街边的某个露天咖啡座的时候点开它，看看周围有没有漂亮男孩呢？虽然大部分时候它们都不会引向某个厕所隔间，或有格调一点儿，酒店房间，但看看身边是不是有潜在对象难道不也一样令人快活吗？你并不一定非要买了东西才算是逛街。

上面这段话都是为发生的事情找借口，事实只是默尼耶在边喝咖啡边Grindr逛街的时候无意中看到了正在附近的库尔图瓦。这种事倒是第一次发生，他想，特意点开了库尔图瓦的主页看了一圈，并留下了一个意味深长的赞。而十分钟后，他就收到了库尔图瓦的消息。

[ _托马斯？_ ]他问，因为他们俩都没有把带面孔的照片放在Grindr主页上。足球运动员都没有那么笨，而且他们几乎所有人都相信自己只需要放上从脖子以下到胯部以上的照片就足够了。不过他们俩竟然能靠这样的照片一眼认出对方，这点确实蛮奇怪的。

默尼耶回给他一个茄子的emoji，然后问他在哪儿。他们俩聊了起来，因为毕竟在同性交友软件上遇到你有些时间没见面的队友并不是每天都会发生的事情。更巧的是，库尔图瓦其实就在默尼耶喝咖啡这家店所在的酒店里。他不想一个人度过这个美妙得过分又寂寞得过分的傍晚，但是当他开好房之后，又感到缺少一些让他点开Grindr动动手指的兴趣。这个世界上只有无聊才能让他在收到新点赞的时候点开对方的主页，发现来访者是默尼耶倒是一个不算太坏的意外。

[ _我就在你楼上，_ ]综上所述，库尔图瓦发出了邀请，[ _要上来吗？_ ]

[ _还有别人吗？如果不只你一个人 ……_ 🍆 ]

库尔图瓦撇了撇嘴，他刚准备反击，默尼耶的下一条消息就发来了：[ _我也会来的。_ ]

当然并没有别人。确切讲来，如果还有第三个人在场，屋子里的画面可能反而不会那么尴尬。他们俩都必须承认，自己并不是完全打算上来和对方做好闺蜜的。既然一切都这么凑巧，为什么不顺水推舟呢？他们俩都有自己的偏好，但偶尔尝尝新鲜口味也没什么坏处，大概吧，如果一切顺利、且对方足够配合的话。

可惜他们俩都是这么想的。他们从来没做过贡献屁股的那一方，还都指望着对方主动趴下。不过站在他们的角度上说，让库尔图瓦或默尼耶低头为对方做0，还不如让他们在自己的屁股上挂个路牌写上此路不通。所以他们俩谁也不让谁，在床的两边僵持着，最后好不容易达成共识：先试试，谁也不插入谁，来点儿感觉，然后再看情况。

大概五分钟之后，这条共识更新了：亲热也行不通，两个没有任何感情基础的纯1是绝不可能合作得来的。亲吻、抚摸、拥抱虽然有点儿勉强，但一个也没有少，可惜最后两个人身上的浴袍掉下来的时候，他们同时发现对方甚至连内裤都没有脱。这还有什么可说的呢？他们俩立刻丢开了对方，躺到床的两侧，甚至钻进了被子里，像是不愿意让对方看到自己光裸的腹肌和大腿似的。有时候你真的很难理解这些习惯做1的家伙们在想什么。

过了一会儿，他们第三次达成了共识：看着天花板聊天实在是太诡异了。所以默尼耶拿出手机，点开了Grindr，然后库尔图瓦看了他一眼，也点开了同一个交友软件。说实话，这和库尔图瓦的原计划其实差得不算太大，至少有人和他待在一块儿，也不用他动手指翻Grindr猎艳。虽然现实情况的这两者哪一个都不是他太想要的。

总而言之，这个故事就以他们俩坐在床上刷了半个晚上的Grindr告终。

谁也不知道这件事情是怎么被其他人知道的。在某天集训训练结束的时候，维特塞尔悄悄地在更衣室里向默尼耶求证：“你和蒂博睡了？”他的眼神看起来充满怀疑。

“你从哪儿听来的？”默尼耶没有确认也没有否认，他飞快地瞄了一眼库尔图瓦。库尔图瓦双手抱胸，没在听他们讲话，不知道一个人在那儿想些什么。

“嘿，托马斯，”维特塞尔看到他的眼珠动了动，脸上的怀疑变成了难以置信，“认真的？”

默尼耶耸了耸肩，“算吧，”他说，没有把那些丢人的部分说出来，“不过就那一次。”

维特塞尔的表情像是闻到了什么奇怪的气味，又像是吃了一嘴的棉花，他看起来有无数个问题想问，但他又一点儿都不想知道这两个人怎么睡的细节。正在他犹豫不定的时候，他身后的阿扎尔正好换完了裤子，将那张“我来看热闹了”的脸伸了过来：“不是吧，托马斯！”他的声音大概半栋楼都听见了，“你和蒂博？？”

好家伙，在一秒钟之内几乎所有人都围到他们三个身边了，因为这世上大概没有哪个更衣室比比利时国家队更喜欢来事儿。库尔图瓦站在原地，在默尼耶看向他的时候翻了一个巨大的白眼。你非要来这一出？他用眼神质问默尼耶，但默尼耶对他眨了眨眼，没有确认也不否认。

大家替维特塞尔问了一大堆他问不出口的问题。默尼耶解释得十分隐晦，摆出一副尽量保护双方隐私的模样，但库尔图瓦很清楚那显然是因为也没什么事实可让他说的。那天晚上气氛最火热的时刻就是他们俩打赌同时给同一个在附近的漂亮男孩发消息，看看对方会回复谁。更丢人的是他们俩谁也没收到那个男孩儿的回复。这难道对他们俩来说是什么值得骄傲的事儿吗？但库尔图瓦也绝不会主动开口吸引火力，既然默尼耶喜欢做新闻发言人，那就让他一个人对付这群好哥们吧。库尔图瓦想，只要他一言不发，火就烧不到他身上。

“对于和蒂博睡的感想？”默尼耶摸了摸下巴，似笑非笑地看了一眼库尔图瓦。库尔图瓦假装没听见，也假装并不想对提出这个问题的阿尔德韦雷尔德的后脑勺翻白眼。“这我得想一个合适的形容词。”

“不如这么说吧，”他慢慢地、一字一顿地说，同时还看着库尔图瓦，像是生怕他听不见似的，“在和蒂博共度一夜、和丹尼尔·范比滕在床上比一比谁能干谁、还有在我们尊敬的马丁内斯鼻子底下抢走他的Nocilla丢进下水道这三者之间，只有第一件是会让我痛恨自己做出过这样决定的事情。”

大伙儿安静了半秒钟，然后同时爆发出有史以来最响的起哄声。所有人指着他们俩哈哈大笑，发出混杂着同情、嘲笑和看热闹的声音，还有个混蛋竟然吹起了口哨。库尔图瓦终于抬起了头，他摆出了那副高深莫测的、冷漠又刻薄的神气，这意味着他打算反击了。所有人都期待地看着他，等着看他会发表什么高见。

“我不能更同意。”库尔图瓦说，他的嘴唇几乎抿成了一条直线，“并且，如果托马斯的屁股能有他说话技巧的三分之一出色，我想必那就不会是一个让我们彼此都追悔莫及的夜晚。”

更衣室里的起哄声又高了一层。默尼耶耸了耸肩，摊开双手，露出一个他不打算和库尔图瓦再计较的微笑。但他可不会放过阿扎尔，从刚刚这群好哥们里谁起哄得最快活来看，十有八九是阿扎尔不知道从哪里听到的这事儿，然后让维特塞尔来问他的。有什么办法可以把所有坏蛋都卷进漩涡中呢？

“说到这个，”默尼耶说，“凯文，你知道埃登把你放在了Grindr上吗？”

提到这件事，我们不得不回到再次回到那个晚上。他们俩交换了手机刷对方的Grindr，而默尼耶无意中在库尔图瓦的消息列表下端看到了一个他十分、十分熟悉的头像。金发，皮肤白得发光，但五官则扭曲成了一个非常好笑的表情。“凯文？”他睁大了眼睛，冲库尔图瓦晃了晃手机，“他怎么会用Grindr？”

“阿扎尔。”库尔图瓦平静地瞥了他一眼，“埃登。”他补充。

默尼耶点开那个聊天框，第一行显然是看到德布劳内时惊讶的库尔图瓦发的，随后是两条怪里怪气的荷兰语回复，所以库尔图瓦的第二句就是：[ _埃登？_ ]

[ _妈的，你怎么发现的？_ ]

库尔图瓦连句刻薄的评论都懒得想：[ _你是世上最无聊的白痴，埃登。_ ]

[ _天哪！_ ]埃登回答，[ _我干这事儿时凯文也是这样骂我的！_ ]

这就是他们俩全部的聊天记录。埃登给凯文选了最面部扭曲的几张照片挂在他账号的首页上，而且和小心谨慎地去掉带脸的照片并写了假名的库尔图瓦及默尼耶不同，大大的“凯文·德布劳内”就写在任何人都很难以忽视的地方。

“埃登是个万里挑一的家伙，”默尼耶哈哈大笑，“这真是个天才主意，他这样做能让所有人都以为这是哪个无聊的人弄的恶搞账号，根本不会有人误会凯文自己。”

“他确实是万里挑一的天才。”库尔图瓦回答，“在白痴方面。”

提到这个话题让阿扎尔越发兴奋：“哦哦，没错！是的！那已经是好久之前的事儿啦，对不对，凯文？”他像是突然想起了什么，从维特塞尔身边一路挤到站在最外围、勉强假装自己关心这些事儿的德布劳内身边去：“说起这个我才突然想起来，凯文，你猜怎样？蒂博几个月之前给你那个账号发消息说——”

他还没来得及说完，库尔图瓦就立刻截断了他：“那没什么大不了的，托马斯。埃登一直干这种事儿，我在那之后还在Grindr上刷到过索尔根呢。”

阿扎尔的声音被掐停在了半空中，他脸上那种兴奋的神色像是被人按了暂停键一样僵硬地停在那儿，默尼耶由衷希望周围有人把这个画面拍了下来。埃登再次开口时，声音和之前完全是两个样子，他听起来紧张、警惕又难以置信：“你说什么？”

“我想那一定也是埃登的恶作剧。”库尔图瓦露出一个和平的，在阿扎尔眼里毫无疑问堪称阴险的笑容，“对吧？”

索尔根这会儿并不在更衣室里，他训练一结束就回了房间，也许是去拿什么东西。所有人都看着埃登僵硬又敏捷地推开德布劳内，以他最快的速度冲出了更衣室。

“索尔根！！！”这回整栋楼都听得见了。

大家沉默了大约半秒钟，有几个人向库尔图瓦投去怀疑的眼神，但库尔图瓦则盯着德布劳内。啊，我们终于说到德布劳内了。对于他而言，刚才的几分钟可谓是他此生最如坐针毡的几分钟——是的，不管库尔图瓦和默尼耶干了什么都不关他的事，他也一点都不关心他们俩干了什么，但他就是不爽得想要骂人。德布劳内还没有忘记一年前那次晚餐有多尴尬，但他现在比那个时候还要难受个三四倍。

在这个话题开始的时候，他躲在后面，谁也没注意到他的神色不对劲。当默尼耶——他也绝对不是什么好东西——点到他名字时，他也可以假装面无表情、不动声色。但是当阿扎尔提起库尔图瓦的名字时，德布劳内再也忍不住了：他能感觉到愤怒的血液涌上他的脸颊，他瞪了一眼埃登，又狠狠瞪了一眼库尔图瓦，并希望他自己的眼神能成为刀子捅进他们俩的鼻子。

而库尔图瓦也正看着他，还是用那种谁也读不出情绪的眼神看着他。在阿扎尔跑掉之后，库尔图瓦的嘴唇动了动，像是想解释什么，但德布劳内并不想听。他一把抽走了自己的水杯，转身就走，任凭其他人意味深长的目光在他和库尔图瓦之间来回晃荡。

库尔图瓦叹了一口气，最后向默尼耶投去一个满含深意、但明显充满责备的目光，而他获得的回应则是默尼耶无辜的、充满鼓励的眼神，他旁边的维特塞尔和孔帕尼也是差不多的神情。库尔图瓦察觉到这是一个圈套，但是他不知道这是谁设计的圈套，也不知道有谁参与其中。最后他决定暂时不花时间追究这件事儿，离开更衣室去找德布劳内了。

“我不明白他有什么可否认的，”默尼耶说，所有人都知道他指的是库尔图瓦，“这只是 _‘ **又一个夜晚** ’_罢了，对吧？”

孔帕尼拍了拍他的肩膀，维特塞尔大笑起来：“你现在用这个词已经用得很正确且娴熟了，托马斯。”

阿尔德韦雷尔德露出了赞许的神情：“可惜我们无论如何也不能当着他们俩的面开这种玩笑。”这句话甚至让卢卡库都笑了起来，并且在一边点头。

“索尔根真的用Grindr？”维尔通亨突然问，他真是个不错的好人，也许吧，“我也不知道这回事，但如果是真的，埃登大概要疯上个那么几天。”

“这个嘛，”默尼耶的脸上闪过一丝歉意，“我不清楚，但我猜蒂博只是想打断埃登要说的话而已。”

“等等！别以为我会放过你，”维特塞尔又把话题拉了回来，“蒂博走了，现在你告诉我们，你们俩究竟干了什么？到底是怎么回事？”

“噢，我们俩先刷了一会儿Grindr，叫了客房服务，然后打了半个晚上游戏。”默尼耶脸上的微笑坦率又明朗，不知道为什么还显得有点儿阴险，“别再提起这事了，尤其是对埃登和凯文。当然，主要是凯文。如果他知道我们俩干了什么，或者说没干什么，蒂博都会真的杀了我的。”

整个屋子陷入了今天时间最长的沉默。“我永远理解不了你们这些基佬。”有个声音这么说。

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Nocilla：和Nutella差不多的榛子巧克力酱，马丁内斯喜欢的小甜食


End file.
